Conventional vehicles (e.g., passenger cars, trucks, vans, busses, etc.) have frames that provide enclosures for a driver and any number of passengers. The frames shield the driver and passengers from harsh environmental conditions, and provide support for connecting windows and doors to the vehicles.
A typical frame for a multi-row vehicle includes a front-seat opening and one or more rear-seat openings on each side of the vehicle. Each of the front- and rear-seat openings can be fitted with a pivoting door to close off the respective openings. Typical doors either pivot about a vertical axis (e.g., a conventional pivot axis) or about a horizontal axis (e.g., a gull-wing axis), and benefits may be associated with each type of pivoting door. For example, a conventionally pivoted door may be easier to close, particular by shorter individuals. However, a gull-wing pivoted door may require less clearance around the vehicle during door opening. In addition, a greater amount of overhead space at the opening may be provided by the gull-wing pivoted door, allowing for loading and/or unloading without stooping. Unfortunately, benefits of both types of conventional doors have not been simultaneously realized within the same vehicle.
The disclosed vehicle, door, and frame are directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.